icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalhousie Tigers
Overview "Tigers" is the name of the sports teams of Dalhousie University located in Halifax, Nova Scotia. They are members of the Atlantic University Sport conference (AUS) and Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS). The AUS started in 1910 as the Maritime Intercollegiate Athletic Association (MIAA), changed names in 1949 to the Atlantic Intercollegiate Athletic Association (AIAA), in 1968 to the Atlantic Universities Athletic Association (AUAA), and finally in 1999 to the present AUS. External links: :Official Site University Seasons :1920-21 MIAA Season :1921-22 MIAA Season :1922-23 MIAA Season * divisional results not available :1923-24 MIAA Season :1924-25 MIAA Season * results not available :1926-27 MIAA Season * divisional results not available :1927-28 MIAA Season * divisional results not available :1929-30 MIAA Season :1930-31 MIAA Season :1933-34 MIAA Season :1936-37 MIAA Season :1937-38 MIAA Season * divisional results not available :1938-39 MIAA Season :1939-40 MIAA Season :1940-41 MIAA Season :1946-47 MIAA Season * east divisional results not available :1947-48 MIAA Season * west divisional results not available :1948-49 MIAA Season :1949-50 AIAA Season :1951-52 AIAA Season * east divisional results not available :1952-53 AIAA Season * divisional results not available :1953-54 AIAA Season :1954-55 AIAA Season * west divisional results not available :1955-56 AIAA Season :1956-57 AIAA Season * west divisional results not available :1957-58 AIAA Season * west divisional results not available :1958-59 AIAA Season :1959-60 AIAA Season * west divisional results not available :1960-61 AIAA Season :1961-62 AIAA Season * west divisional results not available :1962-63 AIAA Season * 1 divison of 9 teams :1963-64 AIAA Season :1964-65 AIAA Season :1965-66 AIAA Season :1966-67 AIAA Season :1967-68 AIAA Season :1968-69 AUAA Season :1969-70 AUAA Season :1970-71 AUAA Season :1971-72 AUAA Season :1972-73 AUAA Season :1973-74 AUAA Season :1974-75 AUAA Season :1975-76 AUAA Season :1976-77 AUAA Season :1977-78 AUAA Season :1978-79 AUAA Season * regular season standings not available :1979-80 AUAA Season * playoff results missing :1980-81 AUAA Season :1981-82 AUAA Season :1982-83 AUAA Season :1983-84 AUAA Season :1984-85 AUAA Season :1985-86 AUAA Season :1986-87 AUAA Season * playoff results missing :1987-88 AUAA Season * playoff results missing :1988-89 AUAA Season * playoff results missing :1989-90 AUAA Season :1990-91 AUAA Season * playoff results missing :1991-92 AUAA Season :1992-93 AUAA Season :1993-94 AUAA Season :1994-95 AUAA Season :1995-96 AUAA Season :1996-97 AUAA Season :1997-98 AUAA Season :1998-99 AUS Season :1999-00 AUS Season :2000-01 AUS Season :2001-02 AUS Season :2002-03 AUS Season :2003-04 AUS Season :2004-05 AUS Season :2005-06 AUS Season :2006-07 AUS Season :2007-08 AUS Season :2008-09 AUS Season :2009-10 AUS Season :2010-11 AUS Season :2011-12 AUS Season :2012-13 AUS Season :2013-14 AUS Season University Cup Tournaments *1979 University Cup Championships *MIAA - 1921, 1922, 1923 *AUAA - 1979 AUS Team Sites Current Teams *Acadia Axemen *Dalhousie Tigers *Moncton Aigles Bleus *New Brunswick Varsity Reds *Prince Edward Island Panthers (formerly St. Dunstan's Saints) *St. Francis-Xavier X-Men *Saint Mary's Huskies *St. Thomas Tommies Formerly Participating Universities *Cape Breton Capers *MUN Seahawks *Mount Allison Mounties Formerly Participating Universities - no longer AUS members *Nova Scotia Technical College *St. Joseph's University *University of King's College Also see National links: *Canadian Interuniversity Sport *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Photos Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Halifax City League team Category:Canadian ice hockey teams